Still Alive
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Someone is back from the dead: 12. Now, she'll  get to see her love ones that she left behind.


"16! 6!" Months have passed by and days and nights came and go as ways. But life was returning to this world. Little 16 was no longer little, she grow by months not by years. It was a strange growth for their kind. 6 and 16 were hiding from 8, because they stole his magnet again.

"hehe, this time we should hide in…" 16 was trying to think of something, but 6 started to draw something. This caught 16's attention, 6 wasn't sure of himself, he was drawing someone.

"two souls….creators…gave two souls….?"

"two souls….creator…gave two souls….?" As 16 copy his words, she look at his drawing. Something about it that made her think…that someone was coming back. But, confused how they're still alive.

As 6 draw his drawing, his vision was right as well. Somewhere far away, someone was awaking, but confused and shock. Something that shouldn't had happen before even in a life time.

"How…I'm alive…?"

All of this was confusing for her. But, somehow…she was alive. She remember her soul being pulled out of her, but that should have killed her. But…she was alive still.

"I could I be alive…..I thought….."

There was no time to think, she just walked looking for answers or find others of her kind. But, her thoughts went to one things.

"I wonder…if they're alright?"

"Run!"

6 and 16 ran pass 11 and 5 with 8 on their tail.16, holding on to 8's magnet. 16 laugh copying every word that came out of 8's mouth.

"16!"

"16!"

6 was only going with 16's plan, but he was having a good time as well. He hadn't had this much fun since she was little. 6 and 16 ran outside, till the pair trip over a rock. 16 fall with 6 behind her, then 8 fall on top of them, once he saw his magnet he grab it and started to enjoy what his magnet brings him.

"Almost…."

"Yeah, thought this time was gold."

6 wonder off leaving 16 behind.

"6? Hey, big brother 6!"

6 look but 16 tri rolling pass them till she ran into someone. "Ow!"

"Yeah ow…"

16 got up to find another one of their kind. She was pale brown, but 16 and 6 felt something from her that was the same as a few others they knew. 6 look at the new stitch punk oddly.

"What? Do I have something I on my face?"

"No…you look…"

16 look at her as well, then she look for a number on her. Then she saw a number on her back, she saw the number 12 on her back. 16 look back at her and smiled. "Well, you should meet the others."

12 just look at her for a moment or two but there something that she had to do. But, she was still confused about something. There were no machines in this world anymore. She remember the day she saved someone's live, but she remember spending her days helping a child that haven't awaken yet. She could remember those days. Even if they weren't the best times. But the moments were something she could hold on to.

"Alright."

12 follow them, she look at the area, it was beginning to be filled with life again. But, she watch 16 and 6 being carried by 8 for stealing his magnet. 12 was confused about it since this is the first time 12 have ever meet 8. But, she was hoping her lover and child were alive still.

"Here we are!"

16 jump in front of them like a little kid again. 12 look at her and only smiled. There was something about her that made feel, calm and safe. 16 noticed her smile. She started walk backwards hitting in to a wall.

"hehe I'm still doing that."

"Clumsy like your mommy."

"Shut Up Meanie!"

12 started to laugh at this. As much she was enjoying herself, she felt there was someone here she need to see. Someone she missed in so long, someone who had missed to her as well. All these years she wanted to say something to him, she wanted to say I love you again to him.

"16...8..please…no trouble this time…"

"Trouble! 8 The One Who-"

"I haven't heard that in the while."

12 smiled at an old memory from long ago. She could remember his voice, his touch, everything she missed about the one she loved. She started to whimper in a whisper. 16 and 8 heard her but 6 just looked at her for a moment.

"Hey, so there a new as well?"

"Sister!"

Yin and Yang had return from a small mission for their foster parents. Till they saw 12. Yang looked at her oddly while Yin smiled at her. But 12 wasn't aware about them. She had her mind inside a memory. A child that wasn't awake and a man who was a leader. She missed those two since she was gone. "16?" 16 heard her parents coming and she went inside their home to see them.6 followed them as well did 8.

"So…12?" 12 wasn't listen to the twins, but she was in memory line. She was holding on to those memories.

"Hey! Old lady!"

"I'm Not That Old!"

12 walked inside of their home. She saw many rooms, even others of her kind in this place. She walked backwards a bit looking around in amazement. Till she ran into someone.

"Watch where you-"

There was a moment of silent. At that moment, 12 saw someone she loved so many years. But, she wanted to believe this was the one she loved and saved. But, things were always found away to work themselves out for the better.

"No, it can't be…"

"It…"

12 couldn't breath, but her voice broke in two to believe her eyes.

"1.…?"

"12...?"

11 and 5 came into the room with their daughter, but 11 saw the new stitch punk with her father. She remember seeing this woman before somewhere from one of her dreams. "Dad…? Who is that..?"

11 walked up to her and 12 hugged her in second. 11 was confused what was happening here now. But she felt something sad and happy coming inside of her.

"11...she's your mother…" 11 was in a state of shock, her mother died years ago. But, all she could do was hug her back. She whimper in happiness.

"I missed you….both of you…"

_**This was in three parts, but, it one whole story guys. I don't have time to edited and all that fun stuff.**_

_**Little 16, 12, 11 and Yin &Yang belongs to me**_

_**9 belongs to Shane Acker  
**_


End file.
